


Justice rains down onto an Angel, a Crackfic

by ClearTogether



Category: Pharmercy - Fandom, overwatch
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Sex Toys, crackfic, gg, i hope u laugh, implied sex, its actually terrible, joke, mentions of sex acts, supposed to be bad, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearTogether/pseuds/ClearTogether
Summary: Joke Fanfic, CrackficThe birds fall in love!!
Relationships: Angela "Mercy" Ziegler/ Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari & Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Pharmercy - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Justice rains down onto an Angel, a Crackfic

Mercy Zeigler lived in Cairo for the past two years, but our story starts at the beginning when Angel was only in Cairo the first two months. 

Often times she passes by Helix Security on her way to and fro working at the tents and such. 

She knew Phareeha Amari works there. Of course she knows! That would be weird if she didn’t.

She barely knew her, though, and wanted to get to know her better. Coincidentally, she got her change when she bumped into her on the market streets when she was shopping. 

Para, the ditzy lesbian bumbling oaf of a fool too gay to function, tripped and fell very harshly to the ground when she saw beautiful Mercy. She recognized her from the OverWatch Swimsuit calanders and of course Mercy also happened to be her personal doctor growing up as a kid for some reason. (Her mom insisted Zeigler be her general care Doctor and her mom was weird so who knows.)

But Pharah fell right onto Mercy!! Mercy fell and she dropped her loaf of bread, but Fareeha caught it for her. 

Angela clasped her hands over her mouth in shock. Here was this beautiful woman she was thinking about, now on top of her!! Fareeha had her pinned down (accept for her hand holding the bread)

“Have Mercy!” Pharah exclaimed, still excited to see Doctor Zeigler.

“Fareeha, it’s been too long! I knew you lived here, I didn’t know how to say hello. So... hello!” Angela laughed nervously, her gay clearly showing despite her being a total lipstick lesbian.

Fareeha used her rocket wings to lift herself off the ground, also holding Amgela’s hand and helping her up too. (Yes, Miss Amari likes to wear her suit recreationally. Yes, it still has all the rockets in it.) on accident, a rocket of hers spun out of control, but it didn’t hurt anyone, it exploded high in the sky into a heart-shaped firework!

Fareeha blushed furiously underneath her helm, but tried to remain cool like a British guard.

“Here is your bread,” Fareeha offered awkwardly. She accidentally squished the crust a bit with her Raptora-claw-hand. Angela didn’t mind.

“Pariha, why don’t you cum to my place later tonight for some tea? We can catch up.” 

“S-s-sure!!!” Fareeha stammered, being very gay and horny and repressed. “I mean, uhhh, yes. I’d love to.”

~

Fareeha dressed maybe too formally for the get-together. She wanted to make a good impression, though. She was dressed in her Raptora suit and was wearing a tuxedo on top over it. She had also brought flowers. 

She knew Doctor Angle Zeigler was probably straight, so the soldier did cry in a fetal position for a few hours prior, causing her to be fashionably late. After all, lipstick lesbians were just from fairy tales her mum told her about when she was a kid. 

“Mum…” Fareeha paused. She tried not to cry thinking about her mum. Her mum who pretended to be dead but wasn’t and was now old and was probably going to die again soon. She shook her head and decided to lock those bad thoughts away for now. She just wanted to have fun with Angela, and was certain nothing about her mother was going to happen tonight.

Fareeha wasn’t prepared for the angel that opened the door. Angela was an absolute goddess that the soldier would be blessed should she decide to step on her. (She doesn’t know yet that Angela feels the same way about Fareeha!) The goddess was dressed up in her Witch Skin as she greeted Fareeha at the door. It was sexy as fuck and it made Fareeha start panting like a warm dog.

“Hi, Fareeha! You like my outfit?” Angela joked, being such a tease. Fareeha nodded vigorously and handed the blonde the flowers.

Angela took the flowers into her hand. “Oh thank you! How did you know these are my favorite?”

“I didn’t. saw them and they reminded me of you” Fareeha explained.

“What a coincidence!” Angela placed them into a vacant vase that was already filled with water that was next to her door. “Cum on in, make yourself at home.”

The two birds found a comfy spot on the couch and watched TV while they drank tea. They found each other really pretty and easy to talk to as well as easy on the eyes. 

Later in the night, Angela brought out some of her special expensive fancy wine and they both got tipsy from it. Getting drunk made them both less nervous. 

Angela really wanted Fareeha in her bed, like, now. But Fareeha was a clueless lesbian of course. Angela hadn’t got any action in years so her snatch had cobwebs! A metaphor, of course.

Angela put her hand on Fareeha’s arm, and Fareeha jolted as she could feel it through her armor.

“How about you get out of those clothes and spend the night? I don’t want you flying home while drunk.”

Fareeha hadn’t even noticed how late it was! She nodded. “Do you have any clothes I can borrow?” She asked while chugging the last of the wine bottle.

“Yes, they are upstairs. I will bring them to you.”

Angela went upstairs and Fareeha started peeling off her suit then her Raptora suit. She figured the doctor was straight, and they were both girls, so it was fine. Even if Fareeha secretly obviously loved Angela. 

Angela came back, she was dressed in a night gown and was holding one for Fareeha to use. When she came down stairs, Fareeha was totally nude. For some reason her skin was slick with sweat so she looked shiny and her abs her very visible and Angela gawked because she was much prettier than she had imagined! Her boobs were smaller than her own but Angela liked that. And a nice fuzzy bush hid her intimates. 

Angela tried to play it off “H-Here you go…” she handed Fareeha the gown while shaking.

Fareeha took it in her hands, clueless as ever. “Ah thanks Angie!”

“No problem, ‘Reeha.” Angela responded. They had established these pet names earlier in the day.

(Oh, I forgot to mention that Angela knows Fareeha totally has the hots for her, since Fareeha is very obvious with her crush. Angela is smart woman so Angela noticed this.)

“Let’s go to bed.” Angela declared after Fareeha had her gown on.

“It’s not very late,” said Fareeha, tilting her head like a confused puppy dog.

It was late, Fareeha was just dense as fuck from her crushing on Angie. But Angela laughed and teased. “Don’t worry, we won’t be doing much sleeping upstairs. Come up when you’re ready.” And with that, Fareeha was left alone in the living room to ponder what Angela meant.

Angela was an enigma to her. She didn’t mean… no, no Angela was straight. For certain, totally. Fareeha didn’t want to get her hopes up. She had her heart broken so many times before. As a kid, other kids and her mom made fun of her for being gay. That’s actually why Sam left Ana, because he was mad at Ana for birthing a gay kid. It made Fareeha feel guilty for their divorce. Fareeha had total mommy issues, too. 

Fareeha walked up the steps to find rose petals leading into Angela’s room! When she opened the door, there was Mercy, in lingerie, posing like a French girl on her red sheet mattress, surrounded by candles. 

“Have Mercy,” Fareeha said for the second time that day.

“Fareeha, why don’t you make justice rain down on me?” Angela giggled playfully and spread her legs wide.

“Angela, I can’t.” A single tear fell from Fareeha’s tattoo eye. “I love you, Angie. If I have sex with you, it’ll hurt my heart, because you are straight.”

Angela pauses for a moment. Fareeha thought the blonde was going to tell her to fuck off. But was surprised when she heard Angela say, “Leibling, I am gay, and I love you.”

“You are?!?!” Fareeha’s jaw hit the floor. 

Angela nodded. “Now, why don’t you put those fingers of yours to use, inside my vagina?”

“I love you habibti” Fareeha confesses as she pounced onto the woman like a hungry tiger

And so, the birds made very explicit love. for many grueling hours they did lots of foreplay with each other’s tits before even starting the actual sex. When they did finally have sex, they ended up having multiple orgasms and squirting all over each other. They scissored, they tribbed, they masturbated while watching eachother, they fingered each other. Later past the first 7 orgasm each, Angela opened up the special box under her bed: her sex toy box! Angela was secretly a sexual deviant. And they used her many toys, such as dildos and double-ended dildos and strap-ons as well as an assortment of vibrators til they ultimately passed out from exhaustion and dehydration.

When they woke up 3 days later, they were cuddling eachother, and kissed each other very sweet and tenderly.

“Fareeha, let me make you coffee and clean for you and give you love and spoil you rotten please and please stay forever and live here with me?”

Fareeha was about to say yes, but she heard a familiar voice interupt her.

“Zeigler?! What are you doing with my daughter!!!”

Both Angela and Fareeha screamed and tried to look decent under the blankets as Ana Amari climbed in through the window. She was stunned.

“Mom!! It’s not what it looks like!” Fareeha tried to play it off but wise old Ana merely shook her head. 

“Fareeha, we will talk about this later. Zeigler, what do you have to say for yourself??”

Angela was really fucking scared of Ana Amari. Fareeha had told her her mom was alive but here she was, having caught her making love to her daughter! “I’m sorry Ana, I didn’t know you’d show up.”

Ana pinched the bridge of her nose from anger. Wait a second, Fareeha was 32! What did her mom care?!

“She liked it though, and I made her cum,” Angela said suddenly very smug and confident.

Until Ana pulled out her gun. Angela could barely make sense of what happened before she was passed out and asleep from a sleep dart.

“MOM, what the FUCK!” Fareeha was suddenly very angry because she was very protective of Angela and would die for her.

“I always knew you liked the doctor. It was obvious.” Ana sipped some tea. “I know it’s your decision to be with her… and I will support it.”

With that, the mother climbed back out the window and disappeared into the night.

Fareeha violently shook Angela awake.”Ange! She’s gone, it’s ok”

Angela blinked awake and yawned. “I love you, Fareeha. My Rocket~”

“Oh Angela,” Fareeha was tearing up again. “My Pocket~”

And then they lived happily ever after, without Genji. Actually Genji turned out to also be gay and he ended up happy with Zenyatta. And no one gave a shit about Tracer. The end!!!


End file.
